Season 1 Episode 9
| season = 1 | number = 9 | airdate = 26 March 2015 | writer = Simon Donald, Tom Butterworth and Chris Hurford | director = Nick Hurran | previous = Season 1 Episode 8 | next = Season 1 Episode 10 }} is the ninth episode in series 1 of British psychological thriller Fortitude, and the ninth episode overall. It originally aired on Sky Atlantic on 26 March 2015. Synopsis Ronnie Morgan screams in agony as he is hacked open. Blood sprays everywhere. A medic tells Julia Sutter they're waking Liam up. When Jules asks if she can take him home, she tells her that is up to the governor. Sheriff Dan Anderssen tells Governor Hildur Odegard that there's a connection between the attacks on Professor Charles Stoddart and Doctor Margaret Allerdyce. Hildur tells him to keep the circumstances of the attack on Allerdyce secret, so that people don't panic. Frank Sutter tells Markus Husekleppe he'll return in two hours, and leaves him tied up. Detective Eugene Morton returns to his hotel room, and weighs the bullet found where Billy Pettigrew died. Vincent Rattrey and Natalie Yelburton study a hermaphroditic reindeer fetus. Vincent suggests an environmental factor is involved. Natalie tells him Sami reindeer herders believe it is caused by a demon. Ingrid Witry comes in and hands Vincent a letter from Stoddart. She invites him and Natalie to go swimming with her. Vincent tells Natalie the note authorized the study of a polar bear. Liam opens his eyes to see his mother standing next to him. Frank arrives just in time for the medic to pull Liam out of the machine. She checks his feet and tells them the treatment worked. She says his recovery is amazing, and warns them that Liam will be disoriented. Detective Morton arrives at Ciaran Donnelly's store. Ciaran is in the gun cage, and points a pistol at Morton when he startles him. Morton asks for ammunition for a hunting rifle. Ciaran tells him that he doesn't stock what he wants. When Morton asks who bought it, Ciaran says he doesn't trust cops. Hildur and Anderssen tell the Sutters that Liam will not be prosecuted, but their family has to be assessed to determine what caused Liam to kill Stoddart. At the Sutter house, Frank sees the word "MONSTER" painted on the wall in red. At the research center, Vincent Rattrey and Natalie Yelburton pull out the specimen: a polar bear that killed and ate another member of its species. Vincent presses on its abdomen, which produces a roaring noise that scares Natalie, who slaps him. They remove its brain and analyze it. Elena Ledesma tells Sheriff Anderssen that she'll take care of Carrie Morgan if they can't find her father. In Tavrani's shop, Henry Tyson gets ready to bring the tupilaq to the Sutters. Jules Sutter is trying to convince Liam to eat when Henry Tyson arrives. He gives Liam the tupilaq, and tells Jules that she should leave Fortitude because it isn't safe. Jules says she'll tell Liam about everything he did for them. Governor Odegard meets Detective Morton, and suggests he return to Fortitude in the future to visit the ice hotel. She gets a call on her phone. Vincent Rattrey and Natalie Yelburton tell Governor Odegard and Sheriff Anderssen that they discovered the bear's behavior was caused by the buildup of toxins. They ask for permission to study Shirley Allerdyce's brain to determine whether her aggression was caused by the same thing. If it was, it means Fortitude is not a safe place to live. At the hotel, Elena Ledesma is setting places when Carrie Morgan asks her why Shirley attacked Doctor Allerdyce. Elena replies that no one knows. Carrie tells her that she saw Shirley's body, and was scared. Elena promises to protect Carrie. Frank Sutter returns to Markus Husekleppe's house and removes the duct tape from his mouth. He demands to know how Markus framed Liam for Professor Stoddart's murder. Markus insists that he's innocent, but Frank refuses to believe him. He gags him again and leaves. At the station, Detective Morton looks through the evidence found at the scene of Billy Pettigrew's death. Anderssen walks in, and Morton asks him what caliber rifle he shot Pettigrew with. Eric Odegard confronts Hildur about the fact that she won't speak to him. She tells him he isn't the man she fell in love with. He leaves, and she starts crying. Vincent and Natalie analyze Shirley's brain. Henry Tyson tells Anderssen that he wants to end his life his way. He tells Anderssen he doesn't like the direction Fortitude is going in, and says Anderssen might be part of the problem. Anderssen says he did what he did out of love. Henry tells him he never knew love, and the two hug. Anderssen watches Henry walk away on the security monitor. Frank Sutter sees Liam holding the tupilaq and takes it away from him. He breaks it and Liam starts crying. Frank accuses Jules of not believing in their son, and she tells him that the only reason he's determined to prove someone else killed Professor Stoddart is because he feels guilty. She tells him to leave. Detective Morton visits Tavrani's shop and asks him about a receipt found in Billy Pettigrew's pocket. Tavrani shows him an Arctic hare Pettigrew wanted him to stuff. Morton asks if Pettigrew told Tavrani why he came to Fortitude, and Tavrani claims he doesn't remember. Morton sees the stuff from the tupilaq and asks if Henry Tyson was giving blood. Tavrani tells him Henry is sick, and says he doesn't interfere with him. Morton finds Henry's medication and realizes he doesn't plan on returning. As Detective Morton visits his house in an attempt to catch up with him, Henry Tyson stands on a cliff and yells. Morton enters Henry's dark room. Henry sets up camp and pulls out his camera. Morton looks through the photos. He finds the picture of Billy Pettigrew's arm. Henry pulls out a gun. Sheriff Anderssen tells Governor Odegard the lab called. She tells him the mainland is no longer supporting Fortitude. Anderssen tells her Fortitude needs her. As Frank Sutter beats Markus Husekleppe, Markus tells him they both want to know why their loved ones did what they did. Frank says it's Markus' fault. Vincent Rattrey and Natalie Yelburton tell Anderssen and Hildur that the same toxins were present in Shirley Allerdyce and the polar bear. They ask to do a lumbar puncture to check if Liam Sutter was also affected. As Frank pulls out a pair of pliers, Markus tells him he knows what he's doing. Frank orders him to tell him what he did to Liam. Markus continues to protest his innocence. Rattrey and Yelburton tell Anderssen and Hildur that the procedure is unpleasant, but is the only way to know for certain whether the toxins were responsible for his attack on Professor Stoddart. Frank pulls Markus' fingernail off, claiming he did the same to Liam in order to frame him. As Jules Sutter repairs the tupilaq, she hears Markus screaming. Hildur says she'll ask the Sutters for permission to do the procedure. Markus moans in pain. Liam wakes up and takes the tupilaq. As Frank prepares to drill into Markus' hand, Jules walks in. He tells her he needs to prove Liam's innocence. Jules tells him that hurting Markus won't help Liam, and unties Markus. She convinces Frank to go home with her. Markus cries on the floor. Sheriff Anderssen drives to the Morgan residence, where he shows Elena Ledesma a glove belonging to Ronnie Morgan. He tells her they've given up hope of finding him alive, and suggests he be the one to tell Carrie. Unknown to them, Ronnie is in a closet in the house, cut open but still alive. Memorable Quotes Add a quote now! Gallery Add images or videos now!